


Distrust and Disney

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't like the fact that Damian willingly talks to Clark, much less decides to view a list of movies suggested by the big guy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (from anonymous) if you’re still doing prompts, maybe domestic (as domestic as they get) or drunk jasondamian??? whichever you like more :)
> 
> This was written with details referring to Batman and Robin #18 and RHatO #14. But before the note in BaR#18 was confirmed it was Carrie Kelley.

Jason scowls at the wall, ignoring the glow from the television with obvious intent. The last bottle of beer he had pulled from the fridge is now lukewarm, overall leaving him to abandon it on the coffee table. He starts to pick at the random pieces of thread sticking out from the armrest and shifts lower on the couch.

One of the feet that’s on his lap digs it’s heel into his thigh.

“Stop moving.” The owner of the foot says, leading Jason to bring his attention to the boy on the opposite side of the couch. The hood from his sweater looks like it’s about to fall off from his head.

“Can’t help it when you chose this to watch.”

“I have told you time and time again, my relationship with Superman is none of your concern. Do not take your troubles with him upon me.”

The older man sneers, grabbing a hold of an ankle and pulls Damian closer to him so he can pin the struggling kid down. They both know that using this position for intimidation has long passed it’s expiration date. But Jason likes to believe it still works.

“You’ve read the book, you don’t need to watch the movie to know what the ending is.”

“Regardless, Todd, he went to the trouble of suggesting a list of movies I should see. It would be on good conscious to go through it.” The kid stares up at him with a smirk on his lips, but something in his eyes tell Jason to tread carefully.

“Still…Superman…” he says gruffly, his fingers curling on both sides of Damian’s head.

“Father trusts him as an old friend, which is good enough for me. Your issues with the Kryptonian are between you and him, while how I interact with him is between the two of us.”

Damian leans up on his elbows to bring their faces together, his brow furrowed with disapproval. He studies Jason as closely as he can, almost as if he is worried about Jason’s take on this.

It’s annoying, but at least the kid’s trying to understand where he’s coming from, unlike before where he actually didn’t give a damn. Not like Jason did any better either.

“You don’t trust him.”

“Well a guy with that much untapped power and that boy scout attitude…it’s only a matter of time before he switches teams. You can’t really see how the guy thinks.”

The corner of Damian’s lip quirks, revealing that all too precious dimple on his right cheek that anyone rarely sees. “So because of all of that, you think a list of recommended movies is dangerous?”

The glow flickers from the movement on the t.v., flashing beside them in attempt to get their attention. But instead Damian stares up at him with amusement as Jason opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to say something.

“Your illogical argument shall be blamed on the alcohol,” Damian responds, lifting a hand up to push Jason up on his knees.

Failing to come up with something even now, Jason responds, “Snarky brat.”

Damian continues to smirk as he slips from underneath Jason, off the couch and into the kitchen for a bit before coming back. A cold, freshly opened bottle of beer in his hand.

“I am not at fault here,” he counters, crawling up onto Jason’s lap and handing him the bottle, “you did make me miss this part.” He waves a hand towards the television whimsically, solely focused on Jason.

“Like I said,” Jason takes a huge swig of the beer, offering it back to Damian, who takes it tentatively -as he always does when Jason lets him drink from his stash, “you’ve already read the book, so you know how the story goes.”

And like always, when Damian sips the beer, his face automatically screws up into a distasteful look, amusing the hell out of Jason. “That is true….I propose when we finish this bottle, we shall watch something more suitable for your tastes.”

“Curious, what movie would that be?” Jason reaches for the beer, and holds in a chuckle when Damian snatches it back to take another sip before handing it back.

“Not surprisingly, you enjoy the same films as Grayson,” he slaps the hand that pinches the skin on his hip. “Anything Disney entertains you.”

Jason rolls his eyes, pulling the teen in close with a grunt. “Disney entertains everyone.”

“Not I.”

The older vigilante taps the lip of the bottle against the boy’s cheekbone lightly as he looks down at him with a sharp grin. “That’s because I still need to bring you to Disney World. Not Disney Land, cause only there can only be the best for my boyfriend.”

 


End file.
